Harry Potter Twilight Chat Room
by AuroraCloud
Summary: It's all in the title... Rated for mild language.


Authors Note: Hi people! If anyone is reading that is… This is an idea that came to me when I was reading similar things on YouTube. My first crossover, so be nice! Just to clarify, in this story, Harry and Bella are siblings, which will be further explained in later chapters. Teddy is 14yrs in this story, and Renesmee is just 11yrs, anything else that you want clarified, review or pm me!

Don't forget to Review!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor am I Stephanie Meyer. I do no own Harry Potter of Twilight. Poor Me…

Screen Names:

Harry= **LionSeeker01**

Ginny= **LoveYouHarry!3**

Hermione= **Smarticle_Particle**

Ron= **.**

Teddy= **!:P**

Bella= **LoveYouEdward!3**

Edward= **Sparkling_Vamp**

Jacob= **WhoDAdog**

Renesmee= **Nessie_Girl13**

Alice= **Future3Fashion**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LionSeeker01<strong>__: has signed in._

_**LoveYouHarry!3**__: has signed in._

_**Smarticle_Particle**__: has signed in._

_**.**__: has signed in._

**LionSeeker01**: Hey Guys!

**LoveYouHarry!3**: Hey Honey!

**Smarticle_Particle**: Hi Harry.

**.: **Hey Mate. How's the family? Isn't Albus' birthday soon?

**LoveYouHarry!3**: Yes Ron, your nephew's birthday IS soon… As in YESTERDAY soon!

**.: **Oh… Right… Hermione, what did we get him…?

**Smarticle_Particle: **Honestly Ronald! We got him a toy broomstick and a wizard chess set.

_**LoveYouEdward!3: **__has signed in._

**LionSeeker01: **Oh Hey little sis! :P

**LoveYouEdward!3: **I'm older than you -.-

**LionSeeker01: **Not anymore… you don't age… all thanks to your fairy pixie husband…

_**Sparkling_Vamp: **__has signed in._

**Sparkling_Vamp: **I saw that! I'm not a pixie, I'm a vampire!

_**WhoDAdog:**_ _has signed in._

**WhoDAdog: **and I'm a werewolf!

_**!:P: **__has signed in._

**!:P: **no, my dad was a werewolf. You a shape shifter.

**LionSeeker01: **TEDDY! I told you to stay off the computer…

**LoveYouEdward!3: **Hi Teddy!

**!:P: **Oh, hi Aunt Bella!

**Sparkling_Vamp: **Hi Teddy.

**!:P: **Hi Uncle Edward. How is Cousin Nessie?

**WhoDAdog: **Ask her yourself, I'm logging off.

**!:P: **Bye Jake!

_**WhoDAdog: **__has signed off._

_**Nessie_Girl13: **__has signed in._

**!:P: **Hey Cousin!

**Nessie_Girl13: **Hey Teddy! Hey Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry! Ron! 'Mione! How is everyone?

**LoveYouHarry!3: **Hello Nessie, how are you?

**Nessie_Girl13: **I'm good thanks!

**.: **I'm gonna go now guys, Rose just woke up, and Hugo put a toad in her bed. Bye!

**Sparkling_Vamp: **Bye Ron, see you at the Quidditch game next week?

**LionSeeker01: **Yeah, we'll see you there. I'm going too guys! Bye!

**LoveYouEdward!3: **Oh, Bye bro!

_**.: **__has signed off._

_**LionSeeker01: **__has signed off._

**Smarticle_Particle: **So what do you want for your birthday next week Edward?

**Sparkling_Vamp: **IDK… someone to save me from Alice's torture…

_**Future3Fashion: **__has signed in._

**Future3Fashion: **What torture?

**LoveYouEdward!3: **I think he means the birthday party you're planning…

**LoveYouHarry!3: **Ooh! I love parties! Can I help, Alice?

**Future3Fashion: **Okay sure! Apparate over and we'll figure out the details!

**LoveYouHarry!3: **Okay I'm coming now! Bye everyone!

**Smarticle_Particle: **Bye Ginny!

_**LoveYouHarry!3: **__has signed off._

_**Future3Fashion: **__has signed off._

**!:P: **So what else do you want, Uncle Ed?

**Sparkling_Vamp: **IDK, maybe something wizardy…

**LoveYouEdward!3: **That's a good idea! I've been wondering what to get you…

**Sparkling_Vamp: **You already give me everything, just by existing…

**Smarticle_Particle: **Aww! So cute you guys! Listen, I gotta go help ron… Teddy, tell Ginny and Harry that I'll floo them later.

**Nessie_Girl13: **Bye 'Mione!

**Sparkling_Vamp: **Good Luck!

_**Smarticle_Particle: **__has signed off._

_**LionSeeker01: **__has signed on._

**LionSeeker01: **TEDDY SIRIUS JAMES LUPIN! If you don't get off the computer right now… YOU ARE NOT COMING TO QUIDDITCH NEXT WEEK!

**!:P: **Crap! Gotta go! See ya next week everyone!

**LoveYouEdward!3: **Bye Teddy!

_**!:P: **__has signed off._

**Sparkling_Vamp: **what was that about, Harry?

**LionSeeker01: **don't worry. See you next week!

_**LionSeeker01: **__has signed off._

**Nessie_Girl13: **Hey Mum, Dad, Jacob and I are going to La Push to see Quil and Embry. I'll see you later K?

**LoveYouEdward!3: **Okay, but remind Jake what said…

**Nessie_Girl13: **Whatever Mum!

_**Nessie_Gir13: **__has signed off._

**LoveYouEdward!3: **Crap! Floo call from 'Mione. Gotta go! See you later Edward! Love You!

**Sparkling_Vamp: **Love you too!

_**LoveYouEdward!3: **__has signed off._

_**Sparkling_Vamp: **__has signed off._

* * *

><p>Authors Note: GAH! These thinks are a nightmare to type… hope you enjoyed it!<p>

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!

Read and Review


End file.
